Everyone makes Mistakes
by AnarchyAndDeath
Summary: Naruto is neglected in favor of his sister by both parents, Kushina realizes early and works to fix it after leaving Minato who is having trouble getting over the night the masked man forced the Kyubi to attack, will Minato make it up to his family or will he drift further into insanity!slightMinatoBashing!bloodline Naruto!Genius Naruto!strong Naruto Naru/femItachi
1. The Beginning

Naruto Uzumaki a red-haired and blue-eyed 6 year old is a genius unparalleled even by the famed Nara's this however was unknown by everyone as he chose to keep his intellect hidden, his parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze neglected him whom had the soul of Kurama the Kyuubi sealed inside of him in favour of his younger twin Narumi

She had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail usually with a heart-shaped face and 6 whisker marks adorning her cheeks she also had its untamed chakra sealed inside of her not that he blamed her she tried her best to include him but unfortunately to his parents he was worthless, the same went with his godfather Jiraiya who was too obsessed with his bogus prophecy, when Naruto asked to train with them the regular responses were

"Sorry Naru-chan, Narumi needs this training so she can control the Kyubi's chakra" from his mother or

"Naruto, you have absolutely no ninja talent perhaps you should find something else to do" from his 'father' if you could call him that, by now Naruto realised by now after being victim to beatings and glares and being called demon that his own father had used him as a scapegoat

So after a year of these responses Naruto took his training into his own hands, he had found that the amount of chakra he had was growing rapidly after unlocking it now he had more than both his parent's had after graduating the academy, about as much as most tokubetsu Jonin had, so he copied every sealing book in his family library and Minato's notes on the Rasengan and Hiraishin, resolving to make his own versions

Tsunade Senju, Naruto's godmother had left Konoha shortly after the Kyubi's attack on Konoha and so Naruto spent most of his days with Konoha's resident snake bitch Tokubestu Jonin Anko Mitarashi who was like his older sister also abandoned by one she considered a father and treated like dirt by the very village she did her best to protect, both found solace in the presence of each other inside Konoha's most infamous forest, one said to house many a monster

So now we find Naruto alone in a small cabin built expertly by him and his shadow clones, working on a small physical conditioning schedule given to him by Anko while his shadow clones worked on Fuinjutsu having learned of the shared memory when he was building his cabin

Over the next few months Naruto's knowledge of Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu improved immensely with help from another lost soul, Izumi Uchiha, 5 years older than Naruto, Izumi was compassionate, caring and modest, traits that she had to hide from her clan lest she be targeted and 'reconditioned' her father already hated the fact she was born a girl if he found out she wasn't the stoic and arrogant person she painted herself as

Izumi couldn't believe that Naruto could be as compassionate as he was in his situation which was even worse than hers at least her family checked up on her and she had a close relationship with her mother and brother so she made it a point to get close to Naruto and be as helpful to him as possible of course it was always better to be around someone who is even more of a genius than she is, if there was one thing Izumi hated it was stupidity

Naruto had travelled home this day to find both his parents chatting about the future of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans and making Narumi heir to both so while his father was busy and distracted had him sign emancipation forms from the Namikaze clan in guise of autographs for his friends, a brilliant plan forming in his genius mind

It was 5pm in the evening and everyone started arriving for the twin's birthday, Hiashi his wife Haruka and children Hinata and 1 year old Hanabi, Tsume Inuzuka with her children Hana and Kiba, Inoichi and his daughter Ino, Shikaku his wife Yoshino and son Shikamaru, Choza Akimichi and his son Choji and last but not least Mikoto, Fugaku, Izumi and Sasuke Uchiha and Jiraiya of the Sannin in all his perverted glory

Of course all were blissfully unaware of the split in the most envied family in the village but Naruto didn't care, during the party Naruto just chatted away with Izumi and Mikoto because he did not particularly care for anyone else and they were the only ones who actually gave him anything and wished him a happy birthday apart from Narumi

It was about 7pm when Minato made a toast a signal to Naruto for what was about to happen "Ahem, Everyone thank you for your attendance tonight there are a few things that Kushina and I wish to say first of all we'd like to express how proud we are of our daughter and her growth" There were a few claps and murmurs about their son which were dutifully ignored by Minato as Kushina looked to Naruto with an expression that could only be described as guilt "And so without further ado Kushina and I would like to name Narumi as Heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans" there was a roar of claps

Izumi, Mikoto, Kushina and Narumi looked to Naruto guiltily before he chuckled darkly "I'm sorry for interrupting you Father but you nor Kushina have no right to name her as heir to the Uzumaki clan though I couldn't care less about your precious Namikaze 'clan'" Minato looked towards his 'son with a furious expression

"Oh and why not, son?" Minato grit his teeth

"Correct me if I'm wrong but mother dropped the Uzumaki name when she married you, but both me and Narumi were given the Uzumaki and Namikaze name on birth, she dropped all connection to the clan while I was made heir upon birth so both of you are in fact powerless to change that" The Uchiha's all had smirks on their faces at the ingenuity while Minato wore an expression of genuine rage

"I could force you as a Namikaze to hand over the title to your sister" Minato's expression morphed back into a smirk as the clan head's watched the exchange with interest and a feeling of loathing towards their Hokage except for Jiraiya who looked at Naruto angrily

"Well sure you could do that, however if you had of taken care of me at all since birth you'll know that I leave no stone unturned which is why I thank for signing those emancipation papers earlier in your office, so thanks to you I am now just Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto turned amused at the expression of unbridled fury on Minato's face before speaking again "Oh and _Kushina-san" _Naruto spat out "I do believe there was one thing Uzumaki valued above all, care to tell me what that was? Or have you forgotten?" and so with that Naruto left not watching Kushina sob to herself back to his cabin in the forest of death

-With the Uchiha household

"Izumi, did you know of Naruto's problems beforehand?" Mikoto asked while Sasuke and Fugaku listened on in interest

"I did" She replied

"And you didn't inform me why?"

"I promised not to, it is not my place to interfere with his problems, on the other hand he is perfectly happy where he is and I'm certainly not going to ruin that for him" Izumi said with an air of finality making it perfectly clear that she wouldn't interfere with Naruto's living

Fugaku spoke up next "Izumi I spoke with Minato and he made it abundantly clear that Naruto was untrained and talentless, is this true?"

Izumi let out an uncharacteristic snort "Not even close, he is smarter than any Nara and while I am currently stronger than him he has more Chakra than most Jonin his control is just as good and is more talented than I in all forms bar Genjutsu" She had to hold off a smug grin at the unhinged jaws "I think he has started studying Barrier Ninjutsu and improving his Fuinjutsu" Izumi felt a smug satisfaction looking at her father's face with it's rare display of emotion

"But nee-chan how can he be so much stronger than me when we're the same age?" Sasuke asked, she could feel the envy and annoyance rolling off of him

"He is a special case Sasu-chan" Sasuke scowled at the name "But if you want to know his secret, it'd be one he'd gladly share with you and that would be hard work, you must remember that if you want to be strong you had better be prepared to put the work in for it, strength does not come naturally" and with that Mikoto shooed Sasuke off to bed

"Now how is he that strong Izumi-chan?" Mikoto asked with a stern glare which made her sigh and look at the wooden wall past her mother for a minute

"Naruto has highly advanced healing, better than anything I've ever seen and it's all his own, he has absolutely no inside or outside influence, along with that he is the only person I know that can use Shadow Clone's like he does and not suffer the memory overload effect" Izumi witnessed a flash of understanding in both of her parent's eyes

"Of course, that's genius" Fugaku said awed, Izumi and Mikoto looked as if he grew a second head, he almost sputtered "It is, perhaps only Jinchurikii can do it but if what you said is right he is taking full advantage of it…and so young, it's brilliant" he said with a hint of pride "That ought to teach that smug bastard Minato"

"Yes, I will have to agree with you there husband, I think Minato's power and that stupid toad prophecy about the chosen one has gone to his head, I only hope Kushi-chan leaves him before he hurts her any more, the look on her face at the party almost broke my heart, it's as if he's controlling her" Fugaku nodded in agreement having known Minato in their genin days

"Izumi, I want you to help him in any way you can, I think that he may make a great ally in the future and if he is as ruthless as he showed tonight he would make a fearsome enemy" Fukagu told her, Mikoto nodded and Izumi had a chibi version of her doing a victory dance in her head

Fugaku is many things cold, stoic, emotionless and arrogant among other things but he did love his wife and children, he knew Izumi was more than she let on at least emotionally anyway _'hmm…that's the most I've ever heard her talk about anyone perhaps a marriage contract should be drawn up the Uzumaki were always honorable, I'm sure she would be happy, I'll discuss it without Mikoto_-_chan'_

-Namikaze household_  
_

"DAMN THAT LITTLE BASTARD" Minato raged as his plans to get his hands on Uzumaki clan Fuinjutsu that Kushina barred him from failed, now not only is that brat an adult in his own right thanks to that emancipation but he has access to all the prized Fuinjutsu and Kekkai Ninjutsu of the Uzumaki clan not to mention the famed Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles and to make it worse the clans had granted him protection so he was untouchable

Kushina and Narumi watched on in silence, Kushina now knew that this man was not the one she married and was ready to leave if Narumi was; she had secretly begun packing all of her personal items and techniques and also had started packing her daughter's belongings and what not, having already signed the toad contract after Naruto left, Narumi was good to go on that count

"Narumi" She whispered to her daughter as they watched the man rage to himself, Narumi turned to her mother with an expression of fear "Do you want to leave?"

Narumi nodded timidly and squeaked out a yes, this was not a side of her father she had seen; she was secretly proud of her brother for doing what he did yet had no idea why her father hated him she had no idea that every time Minato saw him he saw the masked man that forcefully unsealed the Kyubi almost causing the death of Kushina, Narumi and resulting in the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi who resealed it

"Kaa-san I think he's gone mad" she quivered as Minato started throwing things, they used that distraction to slip out of the house to go and see Mikoto Uchiha

A walk through the village later they made it into the Uchiha compound claiming an emergency to go and see Mikoto they had been let through under supervision

Rushing to the clan heads house Mikoto and Fugaku were woken by guards, Izumi's advanced senses triggered her internal alarm; all of them walked to the front door of the main house and opened it to see a groggy looking Kushina and Narumi in her arms

"Kushi-chan! What's wrong? Are you all right?" Mikoto hugged her best friend, Fugaku went back to bed grumbling about bad timing and annoyances of course he had been dreaming about Uchiha supremacy

"After Naruto's little stunt, which I'm proud of don't get me wrong" Kushina said quickly looking at Izumi's scowl she laid Narumi down on their couch and sat with Mikoto and Izumi "Minato almost went rabid and that's when I realised that Minato had changed" Kushina's expression morphed into sorrow "Since the night of the Kyubi attack when I was attacked after birthing Naruto and Narumi all he has been focused on is power and in my opinion he's at the peak of his strength, he is still the strongest in the village but in his arrogance believes himself to be stronger than Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama"

Izumi looked perplexed "Is he not? I thought each generation was stronger than the last" both Kushina and Mikoto snorted

"Hashirama-sama is the strongest shinobi to live since the Sage of Six Paths excluding Madara Uchiha that is, and Tobirama-sama was the one who invented the Flying Thunder God technique not Minato" Izumi widened her eyes in remembrance

"Oh I remember Naru-kun telling me about this" Izumi covered her mouth with her hands after realising her slip, Mikoto gave her a sly grin while Kushina looked saddened but continued on

"I suppose that's it except I had just now noticed that he'd been controlling my every action even if slightly motivating me to do stupid things and then there's ignoring Naruto, he has just been around so little I just never noticed since Minato was doing all he could to keep me occupied on Narumi there" Kushina looked at her daughter then pleadingly at Izumi as if asking her forgiveness

Izumi let out a loud sigh drawing attention, she had her hair down, raven locks covering her eyes, she had had her Sharingan active so she could scan Kushina for lies, she had not detected one "I will take you to see him in the morning, I have a few weeks off from missions, he spends most his time with Anko and I in the forest of death anyway" looking at Kushina's horrified expression she clarified "You know that the Hokage pretty much used him as a scapegoat right?"

"You're serious?" Kushina asked and Mikoto nodded and continued for her daughter

"Yes Narumi is heralded the saviour for containing the Chakra while Naruto is considered the Kyubi himself for housing the soul, so he found Anko who has had a similar life of abandonment and hatred so they help eachother with their problems and the Forest of death is the one place they don't have to hide"

Izumi yawned beautifully, _'she looks so much like Mikoto-chan it's not funny, at least my son has good taste' _"I'm sorry for waking you both up and thank you for giving us a place to stay Mikoto-chan but I think Izumi-chan here is ready to go to sleep, so I'll leave you both to your sleep" Kushina picked Narumi back up and Mikoto led her to the guest room for the best night sleep Kushina had had in a long time


	2. Hatred brings Hatred

Naruto was happy, giddy even as he woke up in the morning, he had full control over Uzumaki Fuinjutsu and while it was good to keep the stuff out of his sperm donor's hands there was just so much he found that could be done with Seals, from his personal favourite Kekkai's, to training seals such as Gravity and Resistance seals and fighting seals like Reflection seals and elemental storage seals _'perhaps in the future I could develop a FuinTaijutsu style now that would be interesting' _

There was a knock on his cabin door, Naruto knew that they were coming they had after all passed through his new **Kekkai: Monitor** an invisible barrier designed strictly to alert him to the amount of people and chakra levels he left the name so simple because he had yet to develop any defensive capabilities, something he was working on

Naruto opened the door, he had known that one of the chakra levels was Izumi's he had memorised hers but he didn't think his mother had so much damn Chakra _'it's like the ocean damn *sigh* one can only wish, though Chakra control would be a bitch' _Naruto grinned at Izumi and smiled at both his sister and mother who looked shocked that he even acknowledged them

"Welcome to my humble abode, Izumi-chan, Kaa-san, Nee-chan, why don't you come in, it may be small but it's spacious enough for a few people, tea?" Naruto asked they nodded silently and came in, Narumi gave Naruto her biggest hug and even Izumi gave Naruto a hug which shocked him pleasantly of course and with that he left for a few minutes and came back with tea

"Well, Kaa-san what could I help you with today?" Naruto pressed eagerly

"I would like to thank you for what you did last night" Kushina looked down not seeing Naruto's surprised expression as he almost spat out his tea "your uh 'father' I suppose has been after more and more power since your birth" She couldn't believe she was talking like this to a seven year old even if he was mature beyond his years "Uzumaki Fuinjutsu should never be in the hands of anyone outside our clan, the danger it presents is why Uzushiogakure was invaded in the first place, well that and our Suiton technique's they were first class as well"

"Yes I know I read the history books from what was our family home library, I was able to get all of that stuff out safe, that was what you brought with you when you came to Konoha, no?" Naruto asked and she nodded in response "That means that the Library of Uzu must still be intact and the Clan heads treasure and clan techniques" Naruto rubbed his hands together giddily

"Nii-san, how did you get so smart and strong?" Narumi asked, Naruto could detect the envy and sadness in her voice

"Hard work my dear, lots and lots of hard work, if you so wish it you can train here with me, though I do not know what disciplines you're best in yet" Narumi looked confused when he said disciplines and he sighed internally having forgotten he was dealing with a regular seven year old "What I mean is Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu would be difficult for you and with your Uzumaki blood Fuinjutsu a given" Naruto explained slowly and she nodded in understanding while Kushina nodded in agreement by now Naruto had noticed that Izumi had nodded off and motioned for his Mother and sister to be silent as he carried her to his bed and tucked her in

Kushina smiled softly at her son's gentle and caring side, though she knew for a fact he had grown up much too fast, Minato had taken away his childhood and she hadn't even noticed, it cut her deeply to think she had ignored him this badly

"Kaa-san" Naruto sat back down with his mother and sister, he looked guilty and for the life of her she couldn't figure out what he had to be guilty about, she had been the one to ruin his life so far after all "About last night, what I said before I left, I didn't mean it"

"No you were right I did abandon you, and you were right when you said Uzumaki valued family above all" she admitted ashamed, she couldn't bear to think what Mito-sama would have thought of her

"While you may be right even I could see that Minato-teme was doing everything he could to keep you away from me, he is a scheming bastard that one" Naruto smirked while

Kushina nodded and looked to her daughter who seemed to be in her own little world cuddled up next to her brother _'that's how it should be, brother protecting sister from the world, beating up her boyfriends and bullies' _she smiled softly at them

"Oh and I may or may not have the Hiraishin notes" Naruto gave her a foxy grin as she spat out her tea back into the cup, he chuckled softly at the amusing sight

"I suppose that is a Senju technique and not a Namikaze one, but you should remember Naru-chan, do the notes have the warnings as well?" Naruto nodded having read over them once or twice already "Good remember, you must be at least level 20 in gravity and resistance seals to use it without your muscles turning into dust from the strain, by the way this house doesn't look very big where the hell do you train and study?" Naruto gave her another grin and bit his thumb swiping it on a basement trap door hidden below where he was sitting _'blood seals already, impressive' _Kushina thought

Naruto led them through a corridor into a massive room, the room in question was why he had built the house where it was in the first place, he could only assume by the amount of blood when he found it that it was one of the Snake's laboratories, he had not told Anko whose it was just that he built it himself, however the Snake left notes on his personal Juinjutsu of which Naruto had assigned 5 clones to try and crack it, he had left notes on an almost finished disgusting Summoning Jutsu Edo Tensei, though he could see the uses in it

Currently there were over 5000 books of information copied and taken from both the Shinobi section of the Library of Konoha, his own family Library and even a copy of the scroll of seals that Orochimaru had though Naruto had no idea how he got it he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, Kushina and Narumi looked awed as they watched Naruto's clone study books and work on Fuinjutsu and Kekkai Ninjutsu

Kushina couldn't help but marvel her sons ingenuity, she knew that both of her children would have huge chakra reserves even when they were born, especially her daughter with the Kyubi's chakra inside her daughter, Naruto sat them down at a large and long table smack bang in the middle of the room

"Kaa-san I've been thinking about the Kyubi" Kushina stiffened as Naruto addressed her "I have the soul sealed in me while Narumi has the chakra correct?" Kushina nodded while Narumi also looked interested now "How is she mean to control the chakra without a medium like the Kyubi helping her with it?"

Kushina wanted to head-butt the floor, something so simple overlooked _'so that's why she can't actually draw on the reservoir, right now the chakra is just sitting there without the Kyubi to control it only acting as something to expand the amount of chakra she has' _Kushina looked back to her son who looked amused and her daughter who looked worried

"Alas I have a solution but I will need to actually speak with the Kyubi first" Kushina nodded at her son to continue "I want to separate via an old clan technique I may or may not have stolen out of the Senju compound" Kushina blinked then again but Naruto went on anyway "I want to separate both the soul and the chakra into yin and yang, that way both of us has the best of both worlds" mouth agape she could only nod and feel pride in her sons genius

"Okay Naruto I will admit that you are right and that is a good idea but I have a few unrelated questions to ask if you don't mind" Kushina told him inwardly wincing for what was to come, Naruto nodded and she continued "Why don't you hate me or us?" that question got Narumi interested because she had also briefly wondered the same thing

"Because it's not worth the time or the sanity I would lose besides hate only encourages hate and I'm pretty sure the world has enough of that" Naruto smiled as they let out a breath

"Are you happy?" Narumi asked timidly, she felt so stupid and weak compared to her brother, she knew she should just be happy for him but she was jealous

"I am, thanks to Izumi-chan and Anko-nee, they saved me from myself I guess you could say, Anko is someone I can confide in and in turn she can confide in me and we both help eachother with our problems and Izumi's like my rock, she's always there to keep me grounded and makes sure I don't turn into some sort of mad scientist or something" Naruto grinned before looking solemn "Did you guys want to stay in here?" they nodded and with that Naruto told them they could do what they wanted and left to speak with Izumi

* * *

Izumi was still fast asleep when Naruto remerged so Naruto slowly shook her awake; he had to admit though she was one of the most beautiful people he had ever met awake or asleep Naruto shook his head of that _'perhaps one day though'_

"Naruto?" she asked groggily

"The one and only" He grinned in reply as she sat up and he sat on a chair next to his bed, then she remembered

"Oh I forgot to give you my present yesterday Naru-kun" she got out a sealing scroll and channelled some chakra into it revealing several other scrolls and three slips of paper, Naruto smiled at her softly

"Chakra paper?" he asked and she nodded giving him one piece before getting her own and storing one for Narumi

"Okay so as you probably know this tells you your natural elemental affinity, if it burns its Katon, if it crumbles it's Doton, if it crinkles it's Raiton, if it becomes soggy it's Suiton and if the paper gets cuts through it it's Futon like so" she channelled Chakra through her piece of Chakra paper, most of the paper burned but the last little bit turned soggy indicating fire and water

Naruto took his piece of paper and held it between his index and middle finger and channelled his chakra through it, Izumi was amazed, a third of it burned to ash another third crumbled to dust and the final third became a little puddle on the floor

Izumi's mouth was agape in a rare display of surprise, Katon, Doton and Suiton _'usually three affinities means some sort of bloodline' _Kushina had been watching from the door as she had a shadow clone teach Narumi Fuinjutsu

"I think I can explain that Izumi-chan" Kushina smiled as both of them looked towards them "My great grandmother was of Kiri's Terumi clan known for the Futton and Yoton bloodline's, my grandfather told me they were recessive and could show up in any of my children or my children's children, it seems it may have shown up now, I wonder how strong your bloodlines are though" Naruto looked at her curiously "What I mean is if yours are strong enough they will be passed to children you may have"

* * *

Naruto nodded slowly and sat down to meditate on this new information before he felt himself getting pulled into his mind, Naruto found himself looking at a large forest, he figured this forest was his mindscape, he was silently thanking the heavens that it wasn't some stinky sewer or something, Naruto found himself walking to a concrete cage with golden doors and a seal holding them together and what looked like a ghostly version of the Kyubi looking bored down at him

"Hello Kyubi" Naruto greeted with a smile

"**Not scared, kit?" **the fox shot him a vulpine smile, Naruto didn't grace him with an answer **"Anyway I called you here because of what you were talking about with that woman earlier" **The deep voice of the Kyubi sounded out

"My mother…you mean about splitting you into halves right?" the fox nodded "so what is your opinion?"

"**It's a good plan…I imagine it will hurt like nothing anyone has ever felt before but it's better than sitting here feeling so powerless and empty, but you were right your sister will not be able to control my power without me as a medium, only I can control the hatred and malice that is my Chakra, oh and before you leave, that flesh bag you call a mother is right you do have two bloodlines and no it has nothing to do with me" **And with that the giant vulpine creature closed it's eyes and Naruto left

* * *

As Naruto, Kushina and Narumi had their reunion there was one man in the village who was frustrated not with his family, nor his friends but with himself, Minato Namikaze had tried so hard to see his son for his son but every time he saw him his memory flashbacked to the night the masked man had killed Biwako-sama and the rest of the midwives and ANBU before taking Naruto hostage and threatening his daughter and wife before unleashing the Kyubi on the Village and now his irrational fears had cost him his family

Of course he knew what he had been doing was wrong, trying to control Kushina and influence her to stay away from Naruto and tend to Narumi because in his irrational state of mind figured that his daughter Narumi was the child of prophecy and she deserved EVERYTHING

Minato Namikaze was driving himself crazy with his internal raving; this was triggered earlier when he received divorce papers from Kushina, he had tried to find her to talk about it but the Hiraishin seal she allowed him to place on her and Narumi were both destroyed and now he had to deal with the damn council

Minato walked through the Hokage tower towards the room used for council meetings between civilians and ninja _'greedy bastard civilians, damn Sarutobi for giving them so much' _He grit his teeth _'and then when you stop giving they start taking' _Minato had narrowed it down to Danzo, he needed their support just as they needed his _'I wonder if he realises that we know his ROOT is still running, he is lucky it is useful'_

Both sides of the council stood for the entrance of the Hokage, murmuring about his appearance, Minato looked weary, bruised and battered thanks to all the problems going on in his life, he sighed again as he half listened to all the crap about trading, then came something interesting

"I move for the Reinstatement of the Uzumaki Clan in Konohagakure no Sato under current heir Naruto Uzumaki" spoke a person no one would have suspected Fugaku Uchiha, Minato sputtered as the civilians ran riot, the Shinobi looked at the Uchiha shocked but then looked thoughtful, the Uzumaki were indeed powerful and if the clan could be rebuilt in Konoha then more benefit for them

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Most of the civilians roared "THE DEMON BRAT HE CANNOT BE ALLOWED A CLAN HE WILL DESTROY US" One of the civilians yelled out displaying their irrationality, Minato rubbed his temples

"SHUT UP" The weary Hokage roared back at them "Perhaps you should read the clan charters; the Uzumaki is listed as a founding clan with a permanent place in Konoha alongside the Senju and Uchiha clans" Minato grit his teeth as the civilians started chatting over him "I guess it goes without saying, the Uzumaki clan is Reinstated under Naruto Uzumaki who at the moment is too young to take on the responsibilities of clan head and will appoint someone to do the job" Minato grit out _'it was meant to be me in charge DAMN IT, NOW THAT BRAT HAS EVERYTHING I NEED' _

Minato spent the rest of the meeting plotting his sons downfall all earlier thoughts of trying to forgive and forget thrown out

Tsume Inuzuka the clan head of the Inuzuka's spent her time thinking about a marriage proposal between Naruto and Hana, imagining Inuzuka's with the vitality and skills of the Uzumaki clan, with that the meeting concluded with only one thing of any actual use happening

* * *

Anko was rushing back to Konoha, her team if you could call it that sold her out, tears rolled down her face as she remembered the betrayal, they had offered her up in exchange for their lives _'need to get back Naruto, he'll know what to do…and say' _

Needless to say Anko's team had sold her out without a second thought, it had been her first mission ever as team leader and she thought she had their respect _'guess you know who your true friends are when trouble arrives' _her mind flashed back to Orochimaru_ 'it's all his fault' _she could just imagine his smirking pale snake face chuckling at her as he tortured her and the 9 other children he gave the mark to

And then that blonde bastard Hokage refused to research into destroying the seal, something she knew that he was perfectly capable of doing with his skill level in sealing, the only one equal or even better than him was his wife and that was someone she refused to talk to because she had hurt Naruto

Anko could feel the seal sapping her strength each waking moment, wasting her potential, eating at her psyche, driving her insane with its offers of powers, it took less than 10 minutes to turn in her mission report, she had been reprimanded for being betrayed, no missions for a month, she grit her teeth as she ignored the glares, she would show no tears, no weakness, weakness was what these people thrived on

She moved through the Forest quickly moving to the densest forest in the training ground, she was content when she was with Naruto, he gave her strength, soothed her raging rivers of emotion, he didn't care that she was slightly sadistic, he knew it helped her deal with the ignorance of Konoha

Anko opened the front door of what was Naruto's house, 4 people looked at her in surprise and Naruto in worry, he could sense her emotions in turmoil, it was something the Kyubi had been able to give him as a gift the ability to sense emotions that were negative in nature

Naruto had the air taken out of him as Anko barrelled into him, a 5'4" powerfully built Kunoichi into a 5'1" 7 year old, though he was relatively tall for his age it still hurt, Naruto shooed his other guest as his hands rubbed soothing circles into her back trying to get his breath back "Anko?" still sobbing she looked upto Naruto in a way he found incredibly cute, he found it extremely hard not to just glomp her "what happened, Anko?" and so she told him

_(Flashback)_

_3 Chunin and one Anko Mitarashi drew border patrol as their mission and so the Chunin went with it no complaint, Anko took this as a sign of respect something she sorely deserved but rarely got, only two people cared about her, Kurenai-chan and Naruto-kun_

_The group soon came across a slaughtered trading caravan, men and women killed in cold blood, Anko grit her teeth, all around the road were remains of earth spikes and 'possibly rogue Iwa Shinobi' _

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **__Anko summoned several tracking snakes who immediately caught on to the scent of the missing ninja's_

_Anko and her team skulked slowly through the forest, she held back sensing something amiss, it was too quiet, he teammates didn't notice, they hurried ahead determined to get the mission done with, they were surrounded quickly, she watched in horror, in front of her team was Iwa's 'infamous head-crusher' Otojiro Nobuyori a middle A ranked Nukenin who took a disturbing fascination in the crushing of people's heads the chunin's didn't even bother putting up a fight_

"_Please let us live, we surrender" the two other chunins nodded, Anko listened but silently slit the throats of the man's companions, nothing more than bandits_

_Otojiro snorted in amusement, the hulking man was around 6'7" a bear of a man, he looked at the three chunin and chuckled, all the while Anko was setting traps around the man, worrying for the safety of her team until the man went to grab one of the chunin's heads_

"_WAIT" he yelled "We have a team leader, Anko Mitarashi" Otojiro widened his eyes as did Anko who was watching from the foliage "If you let us go we'll lure her out for you"_

"_Hmm, I've seen her bingo book page B-rank snake summoner, good looking" Otojiro got a lecherous look on her face "Oh I wouldn't mind breaking her in" Anko's face hardened as she threw an explosive tag which obliterated the chunin and forced Otojiro back into her trap, he broke the trip wire she set sending 6 more explosive tagged kunai at them bear of a man who sacrificed speed for strength, however he still managed to pull off a quick Kawarimi with the closest log_

_Anko counted on this and called out one of her most famous Jutsu __**"Sen'eijashu" **__she shot four snakes from her sleeve ignoring her own emotional turmoil, 4 snakes came out and caught both of the man's legs and shoulders pumping him full of her most deadly poison, the bear of a man broke free but his movements were sluggish_

_Otojiro roared through the pain as he attempted to fight the Kunoichi, with a feint he caught Anko by the neck and held her down using his other hand to reach down to his pants_

"_If I'm going to die, might as well die happy" he whispered in her ear as he started groping her_

_Tears started falling out of Anko's eyes as she tried to dig a kunai out of her coat, she found a hilt of one and in one last desperate thrust upwards_

_The Kunai found Otojiro's heart_

_(Flashback end)_

Naruto grit his teeth, Anko was his sister and best friend the thought of her team giving her up for a Nukenin to rape just for their lives was disgusting, and so while Anko cried Naruto plotted, his clones were a third of the way through a counter seal for Orochimaru's Juinjutsu, _'I'm not sure whether Konoha is even worth it anymore' _Naruto thought sadly still rubbing circles on Anko's back, Kushina returned 2 hours later to find both asleep, Anko clinging onto Naruto for dear life.


	3. Bears, Seals that are Cursed

Legend;

"Normal Speech"

_'thoughts'_

**"Summon and Biju speech"**

_**'Summon and Biju**_** thoughts'**

* * *

Four Months flew by, Minato had gotten more desperate in his attempts to win back his now ex-wife going so far as to attempt to corner her whenever she had to go shopping, it was getting so bad that she made sure whenever she went out around Konoha she had a few of her friends with her, it was annoying yet terrifying, she had felt bad for the man as he dipped further and further into insanity

Kushina had also noticed that her best friend Mikoto's husband Fugaku had become closed off towards his family, his friends and his clan only coming out for clan meetings, Mikoto had confided in Kushina that Fugaku was contemplating coup d'état, both were frantic, the situation was building and both knew someone was manipulating him until one night, Mikoto and Izumi came back from visiting Naruto, to watch Shisui Uchiha, another prodigy on the level of Izumi easily, lop off Fugaku's head after torturing Sasuke with** Tsukiyomi** making him watch his clan being murdered over and over, both Mikoto and Izumi could see the tears pouring from Shisui's eyes as he left the scene

Izumi had figured it out and relayed her findings to her mother, Konoha had ordered the extermination of the Uchiha clan, not even Sasuke was meant to live, Shisui defied the Hokage's orders and left Mikoto, Izumi and Sasuke alive

Sasuke had become closed off, only talking to his mother and sister to demand training so that he could exact revenge on Shisui, it had gotten so bad that neither Mikoto nor Izumi could bear spending time around the boy, something that was slowly breaking Mikoto's heart, Izumi loved her brother but Sasuke was no longer Sasuke, he was like the second coming of Madara Uchiha and so most of their time was spent at Naruto's new estate not far from the Forest of death

The estate was protected by a blood seal barrier, Naruto's newest Kekkai Ninjutsu, called **Kekkai: Chakra Sealing Trap **It created what was like a field around a person who wasn't keyed into the blood seal on the front gate of the house that sealed off chakra; it was Naruto's best creation yet something he was thinking about selling but was convinced not to by Kushina who told him to record it and store it in the library which was protected by numerous blood seals and barriers

Anko had been assigned to Ibiki Morino in the T&I department who thankfully protected her from as much of the scorn as he could, something that Anko herself didn't notice but Naruto had

Narumi had been growing in leaps and bounds under the tutelage of Kushina who had also been teaching both of them Uzumaki fighting styles and Kenjutsu styles, Kushina couldn't actually believe that Naruto was able to learn so quick even with shadow clones she slapped herself in shame for forgetting muscle memory was in fact mental and so shadow clones could be used, Naruto and Narumi had also begun elemental manipulation after finding out that Narumi had both Wind and Water natures and strong ones at that

* * *

The twins were both enrolled in the academy at the age of eight, a year late but were still better than everyone; Naruto couldn't believe parent's still told their children to stay away from the 'demon' Naruto sighed tuning out Iruka's lecture;

His shadow clones had made progress with Orochi-teme's Juinjutsu, it seemed like an enzyme was slowly warping chakra that had been siphoned off of Anko into something vile and injecting it back into her system, now that would be easy to get rid of had Orochimaru not placed a kill-switch and a tiny piece of his soul inside of it, Naruto enlisted Kushina's help to create a seal that would allow them to cut off Orochimaru's access to the kill-switch allowing them to destroy the piece of soul and purge the vile chakra and enzyme out of her body.

Naruto gave Anko and estimate of 2-6 months, the seal Naruto and Kushina had to make would combine several seals which would make it somewhat volatile and Naruto was willing to test it on Anko if it had any chance of killing her, she was much too important to him for that, it pained Naruto to even think it but Orochimaru was a damn genius, a sick genius but a genius all the same.

'_Where the hell does one even find an enzyme that does this' _Naruto thought , _'so it contains a bit of him' _something in Naruto's head clicked _'why would he put a piece of his own soul inside someone else, maybe to take over…' _Naruto's eyes widened in shock and face twisted in disgust _'so he's found some sort of body transfer but Anko's was unsatisfactory and incomplete'_

"Naruto…NARUTO" Naruto caught an eraser thrown directly at his head and turned to Iruka in surprise with an amused smile on his face

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" Iruka looked as if he were about to blow a gasket while the students just snickered while thinking Naruto was an idiot

"The second Hokage, what were his strengths?" Iruka grit his teeth and smirked thinking Naruto would have absolutely no idea

"Hmm, Tobirama Senju, The second Hokage, famous for his ungodly affinity towards water allowing him to utilise Suiton with the utmost efficiency, what I mean by that is that it he only need minimal hand signs to perform form a suiton jutsu, he was also gifted in Jikukan Ninjutsu, having created the Hiraishin, high level Taijutsu user, gifted sensor, genius intellect, Kenjutsu master, is that enough?" the class looked at Naruto their jaws having dropped, even Narumi's who was sitting next to him was surprised he knew that much.

One of the civilian's children spoke up questioning one of Naruto's statements "I thought the Fourth Hokage created the Hiraishin" He yelled several heads bobbed up and down in agreement

"Ah common misconception my poor misguided friend, Tobirama Senju did in fact create the Hiraishin, the Fourth merely improved it, cutting the cost of Chakra and making it easier for himself to utilise" Naruto grinned mentally, he had felt Minato watching the class using the Hokage's telescope technique.

Tobirama Senju was someone Naruto looked upto and hoped to match upto one day, he was someone that Naruto could relate to, not in the parental neglect category but in the quiet genius category though while Naruto loved Suiton, his favourite was Doton, not many people paid Doton much attention because it lacked the destructive qualities of Katon or Raiton and lacked the beauty of Suiton or the deadliness of Futon.

Naruto one day wanted to make a Doton NinTaijutsu, very different from the third and fourth Raikage's NinTaijutsu the Raiton no Yoroi which augmented reflexes and speed using Raiton chakra it would augment blunt force trauma, similar to Tsunade's chakra enhancing blows except with the ability to harden parts of the body to negate damage using Doton chakra, an interesting concept Naruto thought.

After that day Iruka usually refrained from asking Naruto questions believing he was probably listening just not showing it, much like Shikamaru Nara who along with Choji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga became fast friends with Naruto and Narumi, mainly because Naruto would sleep most the day away to avoid headaches from dispelling clones.

Then there was Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto had thought him a nice kid when Izumi had introduced them a couple of years ago, now while Naruto was working on his sensory abilities he still was able to sense negative emotions, something Sasuke was exuding so much of it made Naruto want to throw up.

Naruto had attempted to befriend the boy a few days later because Izumi had all but begged it of him, so he tried and tried but it was all of no use, the best response he had gotten was 'I have no time for weak, stupid losers such as you, I need power to kill HIM' Naruto travelled home that night with his sister to find Mikoto and Izumi waiting for him while Kushina was working with his Shadow clones creating a counter seal for Anko.

Both followed him into his lounge room and had to wonder where Naruto got all of his money from, Naruto looked at both of them sadly

"Mikoto-chan, Izumi-chan, I'm not sure what I can do for him, All he thinks about is power or getting enough of it to kill Shisui anyway, though from what you've told me about Shisui's eyes he is going to need a lot of luck on his side as well" Naruto looked down unwilling to look at the expressions of sorrow.

A voice was heard not far away, Kushina had snuck up on them "Mikoto-chan, I am probably the worst person to say this but I think it's time you abandoned ship, leave him until he has his revenge sorted, there is nothing you can do for him, the curse of hatred you told me about is too deeply ingrained in him now" Kushina was almost in tears at her friends down and defeated expression, Izumi was emotionless though Naruto could tell after knowing her for so long that she was in turmoil.

"Kaa-san is right Mikoto-chan, Izumi-chan, there are two ways to fix this, you seal his eyes and erase his memories taking away everything that is him or you watch him from afar, the way he is, he will either betray this village for the power to kill Shisui or he will die trying, when that happens you must make a decision, seal him or kill him, unstable as he is in the hands of someone else he could be our undoing" Naruto finished shedding a few tears watching the expressions of resigned sadness going through the one he felt that he loved and her mother, luckily Narumi was absent with their mother's shadow clone in her nightly lesson.

* * *

Naruto left towards the forest of death for some destructive training, seeing two of the people he cared for most go through such turmoil was too much for him; soon he was travelling through the forest avoiding giant leeches only to stumble upon a young bear cub sinking in a pit of quicksand growling in panic unknowingly speeding the sinking process.

Naruto standing on a large branch thought quickly wrapping some wire strings around his waist and attaching it to one of his Kunai which was then thrown into the tree swung down and latched onto one of the bear cubs paws getting it out of the quicksand, they were soon swung back to the branch he had started on.

Naruto began checking the cub over for injuries as it seemingly regained his breath and strength in its stiff limbs what happened next made Naruto almost jump off the tree in surprise.

"**Thanks Mister, I really thought I was going to die there" **Naruto sputtered and looked at the cub with widened eyes.

"A Bear summon?" Naruto whispered in awe _'Interesting, possibly the most amazing find of my short life yet' _"Hello little cub, do you have a name?" the cub looked at Naruto curiously as if trying to decide some thing

The brown bear cub stood up on its hind legs and reached out with its paw **"You smell innocent enough, my name is Arkadios, named after my grandfather and I hail from the Bear Clan" **Naruto took the paw and shook it, they both disappeared in a poof of smokebefore reappearing in a land Naruto found almost too beautiful to look at, the trees, most pine were of the most vibrant green, the wind flowing through the beautiful green grass with a clean blue river flowing near him.

What caught Naruto's attention was the huge caved that towered over the landscape in the distance "It's so beautiful here" Naruto kept looking around at the scenery hoping to commit it all to memory before he was interrupted by his little furry friend Arkadios.

"**I'm going to take you to see the old bear, she's like the BIG BOSS" **Naruto found it amusing when the little cub got on his hind legs and used his paws to emphasise the last two words and chuckled softly.

"It would be an honour to meet your boss, Arkadios; I assume that they would be in that huge cave?" Naruto asked and Arkadios gave him a nod.

3 hours of travelling and getting information out of Arkadios later, Naruto found that the clan had 7 bosses, representing different species there was;

Uzumati; Male Chief of the Brown Bears and Arkadios' father

Urs; Male chief of the Giant Pandas;

Preben; Male Chief of the Black Bears;

Ursala; Female Chief of the Sloth Bears;

Nita; Female Chief of the Sun Bears;

Uther; Male Chief of the Spectacled Bears;

And finally Female Chief of the Polar Bears and overall chief of the Bear clan was Bernardine, a difference among other Summons compared to the Bears was that the Overall Chief of the Bear Clan was elected each generation.

It didn't take much longer to make it to the cave where Naruto found that the chiefs had been waiting for him; he had to admit the Bears were BLOODY HUGE Most of the Chiefs would be larger than Gamabunta the toad boss the only ones that weren't were Nita, Uther and Ursala, all big in their own rights though.

"**Arkadios" **A stark white bear that was sitting on its haunches in the middle boomed, Naruto assumed this was Bernardine **"You have brought a human here, might I ask why before we kill him?" **Naruto's eyes widened but stood firm with a glare on his face.

Arkadios bowed his head **"I believe he is worthy, Bernardine-sama" **The chiefs widened their eyes but did little as Bernardine approached Naruto, Arkadios got out of the way real quick.

The giant bear circled around Naruto as he did his best to hold firm, not giving an inch, before she took a few steps back and lowered her head slightly before letting out a massive ferocious roar, Naruto didn't bat an eyelid as he still held firm **"Good human, you are strong, though rarely with strength does intelligence and responsibility reside in the same vessel, I sense you have been through much and your eyes speak of your intelligence, I deem you worthy" **Bernardine finished giving him her toothiest grin to Naruto it was pretty daunting, the other chiefs bowed their heads recognizing her authority and judgement.

"If I may ask Bernardine-sama, worthy for what?" The Polar bear gave him another toothy grin before commanding him to hold his arm out and telling Arkadios who had scrambled back to Naruto's side to bite it, a bear summoning tattoo appeared, before a Panda brought him the Bear clan summoning scroll.

"**Worthy to sign The Bear Clan contract, remember this; our contract hasn't ever been signed before, we expect Loyalty, Honour, Strength and Pride, you will bring us Glory and in response we will fight you enemies for you" **Bernadine replied and Naruto bowed his head in complete recognition of the conditions.

"I will do as you say; if I might ask a few questions though?" Bernardine nodded "The Toad clan have something called a Sage mode, A Konoha Shinobi has been able to utilise it partly, does the Bear clan have something similar?" Naruto was curious as he had heard Jiraiya's sage mode made him nigh of the strongest Shinobi in Konoha.

Bernardine was silent for a few minutes before nodding slowly **"Yes the Bear clan does have a sage mode as you call it, the ability to wield Natural Chakra" **That got Naruto very curious **"Though you are not yet old enough to do so, The Bears who wield it dwell in the deepest parts of this cave, I will bring you before them on your 14****th**** Birthday to see if you are Worthy" **With that Bernardine left him and Naruto familiarised himself with the bosses and some of the other bears in the save before taking his leave.

'_Though it started off bad, today has become a good day, a very good day' _Naruto thought with a grin as he made his way back to his estate.

* * *

Back at the Estate 5 Hours after Naruto had left we find 2 people pacing the living room in Kushina and Mikoto, both maternal figures to Naruto whilst his sister sat on a couch studying her Fuinjutsu and Izumi napping contentedly before Naruto came through the door, shrinking under the glares he got from his Kaa-san and Mikoto.

"Where have you been?" Kushina demanded while Naruto chuckled awkwardly, he wasn't going to reveal his summons just yet.

"Sorry Kaa-san, Mikoto-chan, I fell asleep in the forest after I finished training, Kaa-san I need to talk with you in private" Naruto smiled before greeting his sister "How goes it Imouto?" referring to her studies.

"Good thank you, Naru-nii" Not even looking up at him, Naruto just chuckled noting that Izumi was indeed asleep and not in fact awake waiting to scald him as well, Naruto led his mother to the study where they had been working on a counter seal for Anko's Juinjutsu.

"Kaa-san, where are we on the counter seal?" Naruto knew the answer but wanted to be completely sure that they were in the same spot

Kushina walked to the antique desk looking over the notes of the brand new counter seal they had been collaborating together on, the arrays were like artwork they were fragile but beautiful a true testament to Uzumaki Fuinjutsu "Naruto-kun, we can easily cut off the kill switch by taking away the chakra powering it, we have an absorption seal for the strange enzyme, a soul purge or soul destruction can be used for the consciousness" Kushina grinned evilly "I can guarantee you it will hurt him like hell, there is one unknown that's stopping us, there is three different types of chakra in the Juinjutsu, Anko's normal Chakra, the vile Chakra it is being change into and one other type powering it" Naruto nodded slowly before grinning.

"Natural Chakra" Naruto said simply.

"Wha-?"

"It's Natural Chakra, 'Chakra that is everywhere around us but most cannot use it because they are not attuned to Nature' A quote from Hashirama-sama's journal, if we figure a seal to absorb that we may be able to use it to power and strengthen our seals" Naruto finished, they talked about it well into the night, it turned out Mito Uzumaki did in fact have a seal with the ability to do what they needed it to, a godsend if there ever was one.

* * *

Naruto right now was only eight years old however he had the mental and physical maturity of someone around the age of 13, so when he was confronted with Anko who lacked the entire top half of her attire smirking at him seductively he promptly fainted, leaving Kushina dumbfounded, Naruto had never actually shown any interest in women yet so she had assumed that it was because he wasn't at that age yet, what she didn't know was that Naruto hid his libido very well.

Anko sat in the middle of a room Naruto had built purposely for possible dangerous sealing procedures, It took Kushina three hours by herself to finish the seal array because Naruto couldn't be in the same room, he was just happy Izumi didn't know about this or she would possible throttle both him and Anko.

Kushina alerted Naruto that she had finished and he entered eyes closed and position himself several feet behind her so she had her back facing him.

"Ready Naruto-kun?" Kushina called with a small smile.

"Yep" Naruto took a deep breath before starting a countdown "Okay, on three start, 1, 2, 3" Kushina and Naruto started going through a set of 173 signs used to start activating the sealing technique upon finishing the hand signs they both simultaneously called out **"Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Five Spear Juinjutsu Destruction" **The 5 different arrays being used by Kushina and Naruto lifted off the floor before the first one shot into the Juinjutsu on Anko's back.

"**First Seal: Chakra Seal Activate!" **Naruto called out and the first Array shot into Anko's Juinjutsu like a spear completely sealing off her Chakra from anyone other than Kushina and Naruto, both had beads of sweat rolling down their faces.

"**Second Seal: Enzyme Absorption" **The second array shot just as the first one did into Anko's seal destroying the Tomoe that contained the Enzyme of the seal.

"**Third Seal: Soul Destroyer" **As before the Array shot into the seal, this one had Naruto and Kushina struggling, the soul fragment was strong, to completely overpower it Naruto and Kushina poured in a quarter of their Chakra reserves, the second Tomoe disappeared leaving just one more.

"**Fourth Seal: Chakra Purge" **The second last array shot not into the seal but directly into Anko's chakra system, collecting all of the foul Chakra on its way through to the seal, Kushina quickly set up a sealing scroll designed to hold the Chakra for study, it quickly shot its way into the scroll.

"**Final Seal: Chakra Seal Deactivate!" **The array shot into the Juinjutsu and as her chakra began flowing normally once again the Juinjutsu without the Enzyme and Vile chakra to transform Anko's chakra faded into nothing, the destruction of the Orochimaru's Juinjutsu was done, Naruto and Kushina promptly fainted and along with Anko slept on the cold concrete floor.

-5 Minutes ago in Otogakure

"ROARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Orochimaru screamed as pain ripped through him which hurt like never before, he collapsed writhing in agony, Kabuto was busy spying on the leaf so he only had himself to rely on, that night was filled with agonized screams from Orochimaru who killed any of his subordinates that he could come across, he legitimately thought he was dying in what could be considered the worst way possible.

What he didn't know was that his soul was no longer whole, while his Juinjutsu were mostly unbreakable, placing even the tiniest bits of his consciousness and soul within one brought considerable risk.

* * *

**AN: I just thought i'd tell you this now but i really hate Sasuke, he shoved a Chidori through Naruto's chest, now if my best friend did that, i'd be out to pay him back in blood**

**If there is a harem, Izumi and Anko will step up, having known Naruto longest**

**so at the moment it's either;**

**Anko/Naru/Izumi**

**or **

**Naru/Harem (While Anko is a'normal' Harem member, I like her, other than that it would be Women like Shizune (Wants a family, believes she is unattractive), Tayuya (Hides her insecurity with her vulgar language and personality), Yugao (If Hayate decides to go and get himself killed), anyone mainly troubled women because Naruto has that sort of personality. :)**

**Mainly because i like Anko as a character, she deserves better than to be a tool used to revive the snake bastard**

**Anyway the whole point of this AN is that i hate Sasuke**


	4. An advancement in Emotions

**Legend:**

"Normal Speak"

_'thoughts'_

**"Biju and summons speak"**

_**"Biju and summons thoughts'**_

* * *

Naruto found himself in a spot of trouble, while Minato was showing increasing insanity in the last year Naruto for the life of him couldn't figure out why, now while Naruto would admit his mother was indeed a heart throb for many a man, he was not immoral and did not agree with relationships like that, with any close family.

Cousins were a different matter, though it did not matter to him because as far as he was Naruto, his mother and his sister were the last Uzumaki's however Kushina had mentioned that there were quite a few to escape the destruction of Uzu, Naruto decided he'd take it as it came.

He was not however ready for his own Father to accuse him of eloping with his own Mother…Naruto was speechless for minutes; he was eight years old for Kami's sakes, to think the man thought his Wife Kushina had run off with her own Sochi Naruto, just thinking it over got Naruto boggled from what Kushina had told Naruto this was not Minato, The Yondaime had been one of the most caring people she had ever met.

- _(flashback)_

_Naruto had been with Mikoto in a Council meeting, the Uzumaki clan did in fact have a major seat of power thanks to Hashirama Senju's foresight allowing the Uzumaki clan a foothold in Konoha in times of trouble._

_The meeting finished with nothing important being decided, civilians trying to gain more power and what not, Mikoto had called it 'the usual', on the way out Minato grabbed Naruto's shoulder, hard._

_"Naruto, I want my wife back" Minato practically spat his name out while Mikoto looked at the Hokage incredulously, Naruto gave her a look which basically told her he'd be fine and she could go._

_"Kaa-san is in fact in possession of her own free will, believe it or not I don't really care" Naruto turned to leave before Minato grabbed his shoulder rather harshly once more, Naruto bit back a snarl._

_"Look you little shit, I will not have you eloping with my wife, you will give her back or else" Minato looked about ready to explode and while Naruto was physically and mentally advanced for his age he was not ready to take one the Hokage._

_"Look Old Man Kaa-san does as she wishes; your personal beliefs believe it or not actually matter very little to me" Naruto stunned the Yondaime who had grit his teeth, Naruto studied him for a few seconds, it actually looked as if he was fighting himself but Naruto took no more notice and left before things escalated further._

- _(Flashback end)_

Kushina had informed Naruto after she had thought over it before the Kyubi attack the thought of Minato abandoning a child was inconceivable, Naruto had reached a single conclusion; Minato was not himself, whether by manipulation or degradation of his state of mind, he was not sure, all he knew was that something was in fact wrong with the Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

The Bears Naruto had found were amazing trackers, they had better noses than Ninken and could run upto 40mph without adding Chakra to their limbs; their strength was unbelievable, Naruto wanted to test Bernardine against Gamabunta; he had a sneaking suspicion that Bernardine would clobber the Old Toad…Easily.

The Bears had assigned Arkadios as Naruto's familiar; he had yet to let anyone know that he was in possession of the contract not for fear of people exploiting him for it but more to keep it in reserve for the odd chance that he got into a battle where he needed to gain the upper hand with something unexpected.

In the 9 months since Naruto had started academy, his skill level was at the point where he would struggle against low Jonin but beat high chunin handily, with the help of his clones he had already mastered Water Manipulation and was Half way through Earth Manipulation, his Fuinjutsu had been progressing so fast that his Kaa-san was green with envy, While Narumi did not progress as fast as Naruto did, he encouraged her as best he could for the simple fact that he had seen what jealousy did to siblings.

Naruto could see the jealousy in Sasuke's eyes, he could imagine what he was thinking, something along the lines of _'Why haven't I awoken my Sharingan yet like Izumi did?' _or _'Izumi should be training me, not that idiotic dobe'_ Naruto was even pretty sure that he heard something about _'why is Izumi so interested in the dobe, we need to rebuild the clan together' _Now that last one made Naruto a bit green, but decided not to do anything about it, after all compared to Izumi-chan Sasuke was pretty useless, Izumi and Shisui were once in a lifetime clan prodigies, he had absolutely no chance of even measuring up to her.

* * *

Izumi Uchiha was confused, she didn't really know why her heart clenched when she saw Naruto talking to Anko or when Anko decided to hold his arm or rub up against him, now Izumi knew that she was attractive, the village would often call her an Ice Queen, She didn't particularly care for she only ever had eyes for one person and that was Naruto.

She didn't really understand emotions as such because she had been taught to supress them and learn to only utilise them as weapons so she did the best thing she could, she asked her mother, so she tracked down her mother to Naruto's estate _'ironic' _Izumi thought to herself though Izumi and her mother spent most nights here anyway, perhaps Kushina could help her as well.

Walking through the front door, Kushina and Mikoto had been enjoying some tea as they wallowed in their memories both laughing to the point of crying almost oblivious to her presence, sick of waiting to be noticed she spoke up "Kaa-san, Kushina-san" Both turned their attention to the softly spoken girl "I would like to know if you would mind helping me with a problem" Mikoto widened her eyes a little.

"Izumi-chan what have I told you about calling me Kushina-san?" Kushina responded with a small smile.

"To call you Kushina, Kushina-chan, or Kushina-nee" Izumi smiled softly before shaking her head "I need some help with an…emotional problem" That caught both their attentions, Mikoto especially, Izumi hadn't been one to talk about her emotions often, and it was even rarer for her to show them, something she blamed Fugaku for.

Go on, musume" Mikoto was trying not to laugh and was doing a good job, she had an inkling of what this was about.

Izumi blushed, Mikoto and Kushina stared at her in shock, .Blushed "It's about Naruto, whenever I'm not with him, I want to be, whenever he's talking to Anko I find myself trying not to kill her, when he is around me I find myself queasy, I don't like it" Kushina had to bite her tongue to keep the laughter in, Izumi narrowed her eyes "I wish to know what I should do" Izumi forced out thinking they were ridiculing her.

Mikoto giggled "~my little girls has a crush" she said in a sing song voice before Kushina burst out in laughter, Mikoto soon joined her.

"Isn't that wrong? He is only eight" Izumi replied trying to fight off that damn infernal blush that kept making its way onto her face.

"I would agree with you on that if he were less mature than me, Izumi, I may have failed my Son as a mother for the first seven years of his life but if I were to hazard a guess he is AT LEAST as mentally mature as you are, not to mention he's growing every day, I'll tell you something, if I didn't know him and came across him on the streets I would guess he was 12 going on 13" Kushina shook her head to get back on to topic "Anyway what I should be saying is you became a ninja when you were seven right?" after a nod she continued "You became an adult at seven" Kushina looked to Mikoto to finish off what she was saying.

Mikoto nodded at her friend "I know Naruto pretty well Izumi-chan, I'm pretty sure the only reason why he hasn't already become a ninja is because Narumi-chan wants to stay in academy, not that he cares, gives him more time to train" Mikoto shook her head _'sometimes that boy trains too much' _"What I mean is that while he is still an academy student, we could easily consider him an adult because he has the skills to become a genin" Izumi nodded slowly at the explanation.

"So what you are saying is that I shouldn't worry about the age difference?" Izumi asked getting a nod from the two women; Izumi looked down in thought "Do you think I should wait?" Izumi asked her eyes practically pleading an answer.

"That's all upto you Musume, while you may want to try it out now, I think it might be best talking to Anko first, It's not hard to tell she also has her eyes on Naruto, I think she is also a bit scare of the age difference or perhaps she thinks she is too tainted or some irrational crap like that for him but remember I honestly think that he would rather hurt both of you equally rather than just you or Anko, choosing one over the other would tear his heart in two and that is something we don't need at this point in time" Mikoto finished her speech with a deep breath, she was proud of herself, it was easy for her since she and Fugaku had been married via contract therefore bypassing these little things.

Kushina was smiling, happy that her son could attract two of the most talented Kunoichi that Konoha had, Since the removing of the curse seal Anko's skill had been growing in leaps and bounds, living up to the potential that made Orochimaru pick her out in the first place, Izumi turned to leave, Kushina got up and put a hand on her shoulder "Polygamy may be frowned upon but it is not illegal by any means" Both Kushina and Mikoto burst out laughing after she left, while happy that she had seemingly gotten what she needed out of them it was still the most amusing thing to happen to them in a while.

* * *

Anko was a fairly lonely person, Orochimaru had ruined her life, had destroyed most of her friendships and most of her career, her strength had been sapped tremendously by that dirty cursed seal.

After Naruto had removed the cursed seal her chakra reserves had been increasing quickly, her physical training regimen was having more effect on her body, the pain the seal caused was gone and fighting without the pain was so much easier, life had been so much better, she was now strong enough to go toe to toe with most Jonin in the village.

It made Anko happy, made her feel free, her life wasn't dictated by one sick bastard anymore but Anko had one problem, expressing her emotions just as Izumi did, there was just one difference, where Izumi was silent and stoic, Anko was loud and sadistic, two polar opposites, what most people didn't know was that Anko didn't start out as violently sadistic as she was now.

The sadism was a way to inflict the pain that she felt on others, she wanted others to understand just how much she hurt, just how much they hurt her, Naruto knew this, how could he not, they do not call the eyes the windows to the soul for no reason.

Anko's chocolate brown eyes conveyed all he needed to know, the pain she felt, the anger, the betrayal, it hurt him to see her hurt so much yet there was no way he could alleviate her pain without bringing her the head of Orochimaru and restoring her lost youth so he allowed her the only solace he could give an emotional bond.

A bond that would last through time and space, that would exist in both of their hearts until the end of time, Anko knew that Izumi shared a similar bond in that she was only able to convey her emotions unto two people, her mother Mikoto and Naruto…it seemed Naruto was a sucker for a girl in pain, or it was more like his personality attracted them and helped them heal.

Right now Anko was in her favourite place, a place literally named Dangoya or Dumpling shop, an apt name for it was the place that Anko got her favourite food Dango, a food that she thought was made by the gods and gifted to humans.

Izumi knew exactly where to find our favourite misunderstood sadist of course you could find her there most hours of the day when she wasn't with Naruto or torturing people, but Izumi wouldn't be deterred, she was a teen on a mission, the only love-life she could possibly ever have depended on this damn it!

Izumi huffed and puffed as she entered the Dango shop, she looked around for a familiar tuft of dark purplish hair and then she spotted her, Anko in her usual outfit designed to tease men putting emphasis on the whole you can look but can't touch scene, Izumi couldn't help but become somewhat jealous at the generous bust she sported, but shook her head clear of the irrational jealousy and approached the woman who almost scowled at her.

Anko and Izumi were competitors for one blondes affections, they didn't let this harm their friendship but it was more like a game, who got to spend the most time with Naruto-kun this week or I was able to teach him this and let's not forget, Naruto spent his time teaching me this, HAHA.

In the end it didn't matter, both somewhat suspected that the blonde rather than hurt them would hurt himself and now Izumi was willing to come up with a compromise for the boy who caught her Sharingan eyes.

"Anko" Izumi greeted the busty woman with a small smile and nod of the head, a waitress came and Izumi ordered a plate of Dango for herself and another for Anko, her treat.

"Well if it isn't my old friend, Izumi-chan" Anko grins at her, not one to ever pass on free Dango; it was the food of the gods after all.

"Anko there has been one thing we have been avoiding talking about for a long time now, you know that it's been getting worse lately" Izumi blushes slightly, Anko widened her eyes at the usually stoic Uchiha, _'so this is about Naruto' _she thought.

"Naruto?" Anko responded equally intrigued, if she were honest with herself Anko had been racking her mind for a resolution to their problem.

"There is only one way for both of us and Naruto to be happy, Anko" blushing even brighter as she imagined an older Naruto 'handling' both of them came into her mind and she had to fight back a nosebleed, she did have to protect her reputation after all.

"Ohh" Anko looked at Izumi with a grin before the realisation hit her "Ohhhhhhhhh" Anko grinned seductively "Izumi-chan finally admitted her feeling to herself, neh? Well I've been racking my mind for solutions but that's probably the best one yet, so how do we go about it?" Anko looked to the raven haired beauty inquisitively.

"So you're okay with sharing him?" Izumi looked at Anko curiously who grinned and gave her a peace sign with her right hand.

"Yep, only with you though, that way we should both have our time with him anymore and it would be strange" Anko said perversely imagining a three-some with Naruto and Izumi albeit again a slightly older Naruto.

"Yes, I would not like to share him with a large amount of people, that would just make it somewhat less special, anyway, when do you think we should make our move on him?" Izumi asked somewhat impatient.

"Well, I was thinking after he graduated, you have heard the age has been risen to 14?" Anko asked Izumi who nodded "Good, well yeah, after he graduates I want to lay it out straight to him, and anyway by then I imagine he will be somewhat stronger than me…maybe on par with you…ooh the muscles" Anko said perversely out loud, they were both lucky that the shop was pretty much empty at that point in time.

Izumi nodded to herself several times thinking things through, Anko was indeed right, it would be better to wait until Naruto was somewhat more mature, not in mind but in a physical sense, both Anko and her figured by 14 Naruto would be physically big enough to pass off for an 18 year old going by how big he was now then Izumi got up "I'm glad we could settle this so easily Anko" Izumi smiled brightly, probably the first time she smiled like that since she was a toddler.

Anko told her that it was her pleasure and thanked her for the Dango, she was happy that she would keep her friend and the one they both wanted to be with, if not yet then in the next couple of years, Anko would call this a good day, a great day even.

* * *

By the time Naruto was nine the Kyubi's Chakra and Soul had been split into Yin and Yang halves, Naruto inherited the Yang Half of the Chakra and Narumi the Yin half, the different halves wouldn't really have any affect until they could use the Chakra without slowly killing themselves, and that Kurama had told them would involve beating him in a fight between them, that wouldn't be for year though, their bodies in their current underdeveloped state were simply not strong enough to utilise the corrosive chakra nor were they strong enough to fight the Sentient Chakra mass.

That wouldn't stop Naruto and Narumi from getting stronger though, Naruto figured there hadn't been a Jinchurikii Kage yet which meant that every Kage got that strong without using the power of a Biju, and so for now Naruto had been working on Futton and Yoton.

It wasn't hard to notice that Futton was limited in its use; he had been able to create an acidic vapour of which he could control the acidity level however while it was limited it could melt absolutely anything, it was quite amazing especially figuring out new ways to implement the element; In fact Izumi had shown Naruto the Uchiha clans biggest secret in the Mangekyo Sharingan and its techniques, so Naruto was trying to base a Futton attack off the Susanoo.

The ability to confine his acidic vapour inside of a shell of Chakra, something he figured would melt just about everything it touched the concentration was that high and the thing just looked awesome, it was nowhere near finished as Izumi had informed him that a finished Susanoo was a full humanoid chakra construct…interesting.

Naruto hated academy and especially hated populated places, the glares were still there, the parents still held their children away from him, It was not that he cared it was just somewhat annoying, all he really needed was his family and his small group of friends but one person was especially hated by him.

Sasuke Uchiha, self-proclaimed Heir of the Uchiha clan when in fact Izumi was still heir, he was constantly challenging Naruto to fights that he had no chance of winning, his inferiority and superiority complexes were driving Naruto insane, sure he could send clones to Academy but he wasn't about to leave an explanation of his abilities upto chance, that's why Naruto finds himself in his current situation, Sasuke after getting his usual beat down the previous day had to challenge Naruto once more to soothe his ego.

This was it for Naruto, he wanted to just snap and let go but to keep Mikoto and Izumi happy he would just leave him, which would happen to be easy if Sasuke could let things go...everyone knew he couldn't, with his fan girls to keep stroking his ego he came up to Naruto once more.

"Dobe, Fight me" The raven haired scion of the Uchiha clan came up to the blonde haired boy, who was with his sister hoping for a quiet lunch reading while helping her with her Fuinjutsu, of course silence if impossible with god damn fan girls.

"Didn't we solve this yesterday? And the day before…and I think the day before that as well" Naruto stroked his chin looking up at the sky in mock thought.

"YOU CHEATED NARUTO-BAKA" Naruto and Narumi had to grit their teeth and cover their ears upon hearing Sakura's banshee call, Sasuke just nodded slightly as if in agreement, his pride would not allow him to admit defeat.

"As amusing as beating the dust out of you again would be I'll have to decline" Naruto looked back down to his book ignoring the fan girls screeching at him, Sasuke looked at Naruto in rage, Narumi had been focused on her Fuinjutsu the whole time not particularly listening, especially after Sakura had half deafened her.

Sasuke's pride could not take being ignored, so while Naruto was reading he started walking away slowly running through several hand signs facing away from Naruto, what he didn't know was that Naruto could sense the spike and focusing of Sasuke's Chakra.

Sasuke suddenly turned **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" **he launched a fireball out of his mouth, but not at Naruto as expected but at an unprepared Narumi an almost definite hit.

Narumi looked up as the Fireball in front of her came hurtling towards her taking an involuntary step back, she had no time to make signs for a Suiton of Futon Jutsu, all she could do was close her eyes and wait for the pain to come.

It never did, Naruto hadn't mastered the Fire Style for no reason, it held various advantages, such as not having to use so many hand seals for jutsu, or simply coating your arm in Katon chakra and swatting the thing away.

Naruto was furious, this worthless wannabe had tried to hurt his sister and would have succeeded had he been untrained, and this…_boy_ would pay dearly.

Sasuke was scared; there were not many people he knew of that could just swat away a jutsu like that with no effort whatsoever especially without burning themselves in the process, and Naruto looked murderous, as stupid and prideful as he was Sasuke knew Naruto was strong, just not how strong until he was backing away as Naruto advanced on him, his killing intent was so strong that even Izumi would have crumpled.

One thing that was of extreme importance to Naruto was his family, his sister and mother were two of the most important people in his young life at the moment and no one hurt or even tried to hurt them on Naruto's watch, most of the fan girls had fainted from Naruto's murderous presence, his sister still hadn't snapped out of her daze and Naruto couldn't blame her, that would have scarred her for life especially without Tsunade in Konoha.

Naruto had stopped in front of Sasuke, taking a deep breath, not to calm himself down but to make peace with what he was about to do, Naruto took a big step to the right of Sasuke and kicked out with his left leg, he snapped Sasuke's knee out from under him.

"Never" he appeared back in front of Sasuke and slammed his knee into the raven haired boy's face, breaking his nose and fracturing his jaw from the force of it and sent the boy flying up in the air.

"Attempt" Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke in the air and delivered a punch to his chest that broke most of the ribs on the left side of his chest.

"To hurt those precious to me" Naruto whispered into his ear as he slammed him into the ground knocking him senseless, Naruto knew that the damage he did was excessive, but Narumi was one of his most precious people and he'd be damned letting Sasuke think he could get away with trying to hurt her.

Sasuke had been taken to hospital after that and while Naruto had been reprimanded there were witnesses who confessed he used a fire jutsu on Narumi, who was still shaken and had clung to Naruto for pretty much the rest of the day.

The scolding he got off his mother, Mikoto and Izumi was inevitable, he did take it a bit too far, Sasuke would be in hospital for the next two weeks with a fractured jaw, broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and a bruised skull.

* * *

**AN:**

**It's been a week sorry, I've been experimenting with different directions i could take this**

**Will be Anko/Naruto/Izumi, if i ever decide on a Harem it will be after the story finishes and the world ends up with lots of little Naruto babies **

**I'm not sure whether Naruto should stay loyal to Konoha or plot the rise of his own Village or Nation**

**I'll decide on whichever one feels right**

**if I take a while to upload a new chapter it's not because i abandoned it but more because i'm either at school or working on something else**

**I'm keeping the bear contract under wraps because i want it to be an ace in the hole, about sage mode, one has to assume that most other contracts would be as attuned to Nature as the Toads but are more secretive about it, i'm trying to figure out the the change in appearance and abilities of a Bear Sage Mode and a unique fighting style for them**


End file.
